1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultracentrifuge rotor and, in particular, to an ultracentrifuge rotor fabricated of a composite material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase centrifugal load carrying capability the manufacture of rotating structures has evolved from the use of homogeneous materials such as aluminum and titanium toward the use of composite materials. The use of such composite materials has become especially apparent in the area of flywheel storage structures. Exemplary of rotating energy storage structures using composites are U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,840 (Friedericy et al., flywheel having elastic spokes carrying an elastic rim), U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,500 (Kulkarni eta al., flywheel body enclosed by a circumferentially wound fiber rim), U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,899 (Swartout, flywheel having glass annulus surrounded by a fiber rim), U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,442 (Zorzi, flywheel with cross-ply composite core and relatively thick rim), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,778 (Hatch, reinforced cross-ply composite flywheel).
It is believed advantageous to obtain the benefits attendant with the use of composite structure in fabricating ultraspeed centrifuge rotors.